


White Spots, Red Drops

by SolomonBunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: You thought meeting up with Nagito would be fun, after all he was by far the sweetest boy you knew! Then again, maybe he isn't what he seems.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	White Spots, Red Drops

Gasping you pressed back against the wooden wall of Nagito's cottage. Eyes shut as he captured you between it and his body. With your head bowed you could feel him press against you, such a malicious energy radiating off him. Yet you couldn't stop yourself from wanting to feel more of it.

"You know, if you wanted to team up, you should have asked earlier." He whispered down to you. Moving down he placed his hands on both sides of your shoulders, moving closer to your ear. "I wouldn't have minded some fun." It was so silky, so smooth against your ear. 

"Nagito." Your breathing was labored, your body burning under his touch. He was so sweet a few minutes ago, why had he changed so suddenly? Suddenly his hands ran down your arms, pressing against your waist and making your body twitch in his hold. "Sorry, I'm ticklish." You breathed out.

A hum sent chills run down your spine, his face pressing against your neck. "Is it okay if I let myself have a taste?" He asked against your skin. Goosebumps rose every hair on your arms, the need between your legs growing.

"Okay." You whispered. Leaning a bit to the side you gave him space. At first you only felt his breath against you, but then he dragged his tongue up to your chin.

"So salty." He muttered. Moving back down he went right to the spot that would drive you crazy. It was as if he knew from the start that it would make your mouth open, making those sweet moans escape your throat. His leg pressed between your own, dragging up so it was pressed against your lower body.

Had you not been dressed he would have been surprised with how turned on you were. Thankfully the fabric was keeping your soaked womanhood from his knee. Swallowing some moans you placed your hands on his shoulders, your chest pressing against his as he bit the sensitive flesh.

"Nagi-" You never got to finish before he bit down, making you moan the rest of his name, rather loudly may you add. He pulled back, licking his blood stained lips. He had bit you, he actually bit you!

"Wow, I liked that noise." He stated, his face now inches from yours. "I wonder what I can do to hear more." Pressing his knee up more he lifted you ever so slightly off the ground, his foot against the wall to keep it from falling. He was so close to you, you needed more.

"Please, don't tease me." You whispered. Then he started to bounce his leg. Vibrations flooded your lower body, your breasts bouncing lightly as he teased you more. Why had you let him take control? Not like you had much of an option.

"I wonder if the others can hear you?" Opening your eyes you watched him smirk down to you. He was like a cat playing with a mouse! You were putty in his hands and he knew he could take you for a ride. "Maybe we can make you scream." His eyes lit up at his own words.

Then his lips were on yours. Kissing him back you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. You needed him, he was making your body feel so good. Why couldn't he just give you what you wanted? Why was he making you wait!

"Oh my." He growled against your lips. "Seems I got you all hot and bothered." Nodding your head he brought his hands to your hips, pulling you up farther so that your hips were pressed against his. "How bothersome."

Looking down he frowned at the fabric that kept him from you. Slowly you followed his eyes down to the problem at hand. One hand left your hips, pulling your leg up to wrap around him, and your other leg followed. Pulling something from his pocket you saw it glint in the dim lighting of the room.

"A knife?" You asked quietly.

"Swiss army knife." He clarified. Flipping open one side of it he moved to cut open the jeans you were wearing. "Now don't move. I wouldn't want to cut you." The sound of ripping fabric kept you still. As soon as it ended he pushed the fabric farther apart, giving him more room. "I hope you can sew." He laughed.

Blushing like crazy you left your head press back against the wall. The heat was becoming too much for you. "There we go." He sighed. Letting your gaze drop you watched him undo his pants, allowing his member to be free, even if his boxers kept it from your sight. "I sure hope you're ready, because I don't feel like messing around."

Then he was freed from all fabric. His cock standing perfectly before you, dripping with desire. Biting your bottom lip you watched as he pushed your panties to the side, pressing his dick against your soaked folds. Then he was pressing inside you.

With a loud moan you pressed against the wall, allowing him to bury himself into your slick heat. You had never done this before, yet it didn't hurt as bad as you thought it would. When he was fully buried in you he stopped for a moment.

"I wonder, can you get louder?" He asked, looking at you. Blinking your foggy eyes you tried to speak, but once again was cut off as he pulled out, thrusting back into you. Moaning you brought your hands to his hair, tugging at it as your body bounced on his cock.

Pleasure flooded you, your stomach boiling over as he thrust faster and faster. He had a rhythm to his movements. Bring the knife to your cheek he let it graze your skin, a small bead of blood rolling down to your chin. 

His eyes were focused on the bead till he dragged his tongue up your cheek, accepting the blood into his mouth before kissing you. You didn't care what kind of freaky things he was into, right now, you felt amazing.

Then he stopped, making you groan in annoyance. "Nagito." You grunted. Holding you up he moved you to his bed. Setting you back against it and pulling out. "What the hell?" You hissed.

"Don't go biting my head off." Tapping your hips he motioned for you to roll over. So as asked you did. He slid back into you, his cock going back into a rhythm you came to know. You hardly noticed the fact he pressed your shirt up your back. His knife drawing ever so slightly against your skin.

"Nagi-" tossing your head back you felt your release pressing past him. Yet he kept moving, making white spots dot your vision. "More." You cried out. You felt something warm roll down your side, dropping to the sheets below.

Bowing your head you took a glance down, watching as small blood drops hit the white sheets. Your back was burning but you didn't stop him. He wasn't doing major damage to you.

"Where do you want me to cum?" He asked from behind. Swallowing the lump in your throat you watched your cum spill from you, his thrusts never stopping. "Too late." With that you watched white drip from your pussy. His warm seed spilled into you. He filled you up a lot faster than you thought, seeing as you were dripping from him.

Then when he pulled out another rush spilled from you. The sheets dirtied with blood and cum. Taking a breath you slowly sat back, feeling now cool blood roll down your back to meet with the cum.

"You really are good at this." Pushing you onto your side he thrust back into you. His cock easily finding your g-spot. With loud cries you gripped the sheets, waves of pleasure flooding you. His finger found your clit, shifting side to side. Your body was twitching around him, your stomach boiling with another release. 

"Maybe it's my secret talent." Painting you pressed back against his thrusts. Dropping your leg he let you lay on your back, hands still tangled in the fabric blow you. Then he crawled over you.

"Let me see your climaxing face." With that he changed his thrusts. They became sloppy as he neared his end. And as asked he received. You didn't hold back, you let yourself go, allowing him to watch as your cheeks burned, eyes locked on his, trying not to close. Then he pulled out, releasing his second high all over your stomach.

It was warm and kinda sticky to the touch. Dragging your fingers through it you watched it follow your digits. "How charming?" You asked with a giggle. Bringing your fingers to your lips you tasted the salty fluid. "And salty."

"Well, I don't really care for sweets. I like salty foods more." He chuckled. Rolling your eyes you swatted his shoulder with your hand.

"At least bathe with me." You pouted. He smirked down to you before pulling you to his chest and taking you with him.

"Be happy I'm such a pleasure to be around." Giggling you placed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Very pleasurable."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I even wrote this. It's been sitting in my drafts for a while! So I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading you dirty, dirty hounds.   
> \\(owo\\)


End file.
